


Who said one needs to be sane to love |Eyeless Jack x me|

by Grim_shadow34



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Creepypasta, F/M, Monster - Freeform, Murder, kill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 06:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30067992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grim_shadow34/pseuds/Grim_shadow34
Summary: I've never had an easy live so what happens when I finally snap. Do I find a hidden power that I never knew. Will dark secrets come to light. will the insanity consome me or will I harness the darkness.
Relationships: Eyeless Jack/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Who said one needs to be sane to love |Eyeless Jack x me|

**Author's Note:**

> Alter ego kind of.

A voice boomed down the stairs of the basement commanding me to make dinner for everyone. Everyone did not include me. I got the scraps if there was any. I did just as I was told. My skin prickling from going into a warm place after being in the cold of the cellar. As I cut the vegetables for the food I could overhear my sister talking to mother about a guy she was dating. The more she talked the more the guy sounded familiar. It felt like someone was crushing my heart but why? I shock my head to get rid of my thoughts. I finished dinner quickly knowing if I didn't I would get yelled at. As soon as the oven was done I pulled out the chicken and put it on the table before going back to get the rest. My sister was the first to sit down then mother and father. "Thank you for the food mom it looks great!" the girl known as my older sister cheered. They would never Oligocene when I cooked. The only time I don't take care of the house when I'm home is if family was going to come. "Of cause dear. Right brat we will be having a guest tomorrow this house must be spotless" mother said before she waved me off. 

I left the room as told to do the dishes. It was what I did everyday, clean, cook, wash dishes, clear the table, and clean. My mind started to wander untill I heard the scrap of the chairs on the dark wooded floors telling me they where done eating. I dried my hands before collecting the plates and left over food then returning to the kitchen. I ate whatever was left before I finished the dishes. The rest of the night pasted in a blank baler. Finally the house was silent with sleep. The only time I could breath freely was when everyone was asleep. When I finished the cleaning I went to my room like a mindless robot. Before climbing into bed I looked out my small window at the forest far off but close enough so I could run to it. It was a place I went when I need a place to go. The forest was more of a home to me then the house I was in. The thoughts of the forest floated through my head as I drifted off to a blank sleep. 

Morning came soon. School something I enjoyed but also hated. The only light in the place that was like a prison is the person I call mine. The thought of seeing him had me rushing to get out of bed. He was the only person who seemed to like me. I was alone without him. My sanity. My life. The one thing I cared about. I rushed out of the house after getting ready. A smile slowly spreading across my face hoping that I would see my boyfriend before he had one of his activity's or class. But he was not there yet. My smile falling. He was going to be late again. The feeling from last night coming back stronger. I looked down at the ground as I walked not watching my steps. Unkowingly bumping into a few people. I got to my first class before starting to doodle in an extra notebook. My mind blank as I drew. I only woke from my daze when the bell wrung out. I looked at what I drew. A bloody person in a dark cloths a bone like syth in their hands a few knifes starped to their thigh. I could not see their face but thats alright. I spoted a few words etched on 'Can't run', 'Can't hide', 'you can run but you wont hide', 'lets have some fun' the words though comman held an eiry feel to them. Class started as soon as the last person took their seat. The hairs on my neck stood up in a feeling of being watched and that something bad was going to come. But I ignored it even if my skin felt cold from the feelings. I usally pay closs atenchen to class but to day I was lisening to the gossip that was filling the room. I could not tell who they were talking about. "_____ is so dumb like really? A hot jock and a nobody thats so dumb. I'm so glad that _______ is going out with the queen of the school. _____ and _____ are so cute together. I heard that _____ begged ______ to sleep with her! What a slut. No one even likes ______ why is she still here?" where things I could hear. My heart droped feeling like I know who they are talking about. The rest of the day crawled past every class a veil of saddness layed on me.

As the final bell sounded I got out of my seat and headed to where my boyfriend would normally be. He was there talking to some of his friends. I rushed up and hugged him. "Hi baby!" I cherped looking up at him. He was taller and more well built then me. I could hear his friends snicker like they always do. "Oh hi Lana" my boyfriend Mick said his hand now resting on my back. "My sister has someone coming over tonight do you want to come too it will be a great time to me my perints?" I asked a smile of hope on my face. "Oh no sorry I have something to do tonight. Maybe next time?" Mick said looking away but a small smerk on his face. I just noded before kissing him on the check and running off to go home and clean for the guest that was coming. My family was not even home yet but I cleaned everything. By the time they got home I was already making a big dinner. They did not say anything pleased that I was being their maid. I finished dinner then went down to change. A pair of tight black pant and a simple white blose. Nothing specil but enough to look nice. I walked up stairs to see Zoey was in the hall talking to someone. I could not see who it was but I can see what Zoey is wearing. A really short bearly covering her ass dress. Zoey started to walk more into the house our guest now coming into view. My eyes widened a few teirs falling from them as I saw who it was. Mick...

I composed my self quickly my face taking on a fake smile. I went into the kitchen and got myself a drink. Before my eyes skimed a bottle of wine. But I turned away from the drink. I walked over to 'meet' my sisters boyfriend. "Hi I'm Lana Zoey's sister its so nice to meet you." I said Mick seemed shooked that I didn't seem mad. But I was really sething. "It's nice to meet you I'm Mick I know I just got here but do you know when dinner will be served?" Even if he was shooked he spock with confidence. I shruged but right after we where all called to the dinning room. As we sat down my parents stayed standing. "Mick I know we just meet but my husband and I will be leaving for the night because of a meeting early tommorow morning would you mind staying here with the girls?" my mother asked a skeming smile on her face. Mick took the chance with a smile. The rest of the night was a blank blear.


End file.
